


Transformers Prime; The Ultimate Hunter

by Wolfette91



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Action, Adventure, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-13 01:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18021983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfette91/pseuds/Wolfette91
Summary: There's a lot to be said about being a hunter; the exhilarating feeling of stalking down your prey whether it be for yourself or someone you work under, the high you get after a 'job well done'. With that being said, She had no problem hunting for her 'master' as they call him. For a while, She didn't seem to care about anything but making him happy... but times change and so do people. So much so, she sometimes wonder's how far her 'master' would go to get what he wanted... Far be it from her to question him after all, her life was his the moment his red optics met her gold and she would forever be his Ultimate hunter.At least, she hoped she would be. What else did she have in her life to protect? Her people were gone and her 'master' was all she had left that she cared about.





	1. Opening

Long long ago in a galaxy far away, there was once a proud and strong leader of a peaceful planet tucked safely away from war and strife. The beings of the land were in a constant golden age of prosperity and peace with little to no death and no famines. For a time, it seamed the small planet would forever be wrapped up in a time of peace with no worry about the outside worlds. But, that changed one day when a stranger crash landed upon the peaceful home and brought death and destruction in their wake...

Where once a strong and proud leader watched over their people lived, was now replaced with a wounded and tired lone wanderer cursed to live their days walking the lands that now had been filled with desolation and wretched darkness. Cursed were they to walk the carnage of their people in search for something that could not be found. Memories would haunt and images would flash of the very beings that had come in the dead of night.

Hostile and savage they were as they ripped apart everything that moved. Details from the smallest of moments to the most excruciating of moments clung to the mind. An inhale of breath brought the memory of smock in the air, the scent of the choking smog accented with blood and burning blades of grass and decay. A twitch of the ear brought haunted sounds, waves of it overtaken by the sound of crackling flames accompanied by en ever echo of manic laughter and screams of fear and agony.  
It filled the cold and dark air with its desolate song of death... of murder. Rage seethed within, crashing around like violent waves clashing against rock. It drowned the body with the anger, the fury that needed to be let loose but was forced to remain while all around perished. Wails would echo in the night air, unheard by any beneath the moons of the Alpha Centauri Star System... Carried though the night and up to the very space of the planet only being bared witness to by the spirits as a once peaceful race perished.  
Leaving only one to remain...

One that remained abandoned and wounded upon that chilling ground after it all, one who's voice cried out for the people who no longer remained in a never ending echo of unanswered crying.

One that would forever be followed by silence.


	2. Darkness rising Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Megatron is away the Starscream will play, and play he does when he sends his 'masters' pet out for it's very first mission on earth. To destroy the Autobot's while they mourned the loss of their comrade, Cliffjumper.
> 
> The seeker couldn't wait to see the ending results when the Autobot's on earth met the Con's 'Ultimate Hunter' for the very first time.

H-how had it come to this?

Cold... alone... no hope.

Coughing echoed through the darkness of the cell as gleaming blue optics dimly stared out at the nothingness surrounding them. The owner of the optics groaned quietly to himself, cringing as each intake of unnecessary air wrought pain throughout his red frame. He was wounded, severely so, and so very alone. He was fading and fading fast with little to no hope of surviving. His friends wouldn't get to him in time, he knew that...

Coughing once more, he cursed himself as he wondered how he'd allowed himself to be captured like he did. Glaring at the shadows, he let his mind wander back to earlier before this all had happened. When he had simply been scouting around when he came upon a heap load of unearthed Energon, something his team was beginning to need more and more lately.

** _'So there I was, on the look out for any trouble when outta no where these high beams light up my view! I didn't know what was going on at first but then it hit me.'_ **

He'd been driving down the dirt road scouting out like he'd been told to do by his leader... a normal occurrence for him and his team, his fellow Autobot's.

 ** _'I'm illegally parked.'_** He'd laughed then, filled with a carefree spirit as he spoke to his partner through their private comm link. The other's were spread around as well, looking in different places in hopes to find the ever so elusive shards of Energon crystals.

 _ **'Another parking ticket?**_ ' Her voice, beautifully echoing in his head despite the disappointed tone, had sighed. It didn't matter how upset she was at the implied issue, she still sounded so angelic to him.

**_ 'Better. The boot.' _ **

She'd sighed again before she couldn't resist his contagious amusement and began chuckling lightly.

_**'That big old metal tire clamp that's a nightmare to remove?'** _

_**'Bingo! So the local police do their thing and I let 'em get all the way down the block before I kicked off my shiny new shoe and bam!'** _

**_ 'New York's finest soil themselves?' _ **

**_'You know me, Arcee.'_** He'd fondly said as his spark warmed. _**'You mess with Cliffjumper-'**_

 _ **'and you get the horns.'**_ She mused back. _**'I'm not sure how that complies with Autobot rule number one. Keep a low profile.'**_

_**'What can I say? Patrolling for Energon out here in Dullsville gets lonesome. Almost makes me miss those pesky Decepticon's.'** _

**_ 'Like Jasper Nevada's a party? We're alone wherever we travel on this rock Cliff.' _ **

He should of ignored it back then... should have sucked up his pride to ask for help when he got the signal he'd gotten. He regretted it now.

**_ 'I'm getting a signal.' _ **

**_ 'Need backup?' _ **

**_ 'Do I ever?' _ **

Why couldn't he have accepted her offer? But then again... what if he had and she ended up here in this situation with him?

_**'Just be careful Cliff...'** _

**_ 'Me? Careful? You know who I am right?' _ **

It was the last thing he'd said to her before he shut off the comm link and followed after the signal, speeding off of the dirt road he'd been driving on before discovering a whole mess of Energon. But, that's when he'd let his guard down far sooner then he should have and the shadow of the foreboding Decepticon warship, the Nemesis, wafted over him causing him to transform from his alternative mode and glare up at the ship.

The silent opposing forces that had been hidden for so long, has returned. The Decepticon's were back.

It was the last thing he remembered growling out before the ship fired and sent him crashing into the large Energon crystals behind him... followed by the whispered plea to Arcee about back up when they appeared.

When they over powered him.

And it was all his fault for being so cocky...

_**'Fair warning boys. Imma put a few dings in ya.'** _

But it was them that put it in him.

"Arcee..." He hissed when he shifted wrong, the wounds on his body were not only from the Vehicon's... but Starscream as well.

He had taunted the seeker. Wouldn't let him get to him, wouldn't go down without a fight.

They'd beaten him, tortured him for information and when they didn't get what they wanted they left him for scrap down here in the cells of the Nemesis. Deep down in the dark to die on his own and left with no hope for rescue as they flew far out of Autobot detection and reach. He barely bothered to looked up as a door open and light flooded in, barely could make out a blurry shadowed figure with glowing golden eye's, white teeth gleaming while their form was hidden from him by the brightness behind them.

He knew who it was though, Oh he knew very well who it had been as a snarling growl echoed in the emptiness. He couldn't put up a fight, he knew that, so he closed his optics in resignation.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered, knowing his partner would never hear it. Nor would he ever be able to tell her the secret he'd been hiding from her for so long... how much he loved her deep down. "C-Come on then! What are ya waiting for Decepticon coward? Finish it!"

The growling grew, followed by the click of dangerous claws scraping against the metal floor before the figure grew closer and lunged for the kill.

The cells filled with snarling barks, scraping claws and screams that would forever go unheard down in the dark where none cared.

And where he let out his final intake of unnecessary air.

_'Arcee I'm sorry...'_

...

...

...

 **The Nemesis** ; a large foreboding war ship containing the univers's most ruthless and lethal villains. All of whom, mind you, were controlled and ruled by one large and foreboding being; A powerful War Lord by the designation of Megatron. The weaponry, while both breath taking and fatal, were highly prized by the Lord and his follower's who had gathered the weapons by means of stealing, creation, or winning them from off of the rusting dead husks of their enemies. The long and dark halls from within the very depths of the ship seemed to stretch onward in an endless labyrinth of twist's and turn's accompanied by a multitude of sentry's, Patrol Officer's, hidden camera's and the occasional underling scurrying about to do their master's bidding least they invoke his wrath.

The flight deck of the Nemesis where mostly aerial tactics were practiced and utilized lay littered with an armada of Seeker underlings all at the command by the War Lords second in command, a seeker by the name of Starscream from Vos. Starscream, despite his near constant attempts to usurp his master, kept an ever vigilant watch of the skies and helped over look the armies training and actions. Watching the camera's and defenses of the enormous ship was a mech by the name of Soundwave, a lethal warrior all on his own sworn to silence eons ago and a master at surveillance and spying. It was he who kept track of security and communications as well as overseeing everything inside of the ships mainframe. He was not a force to reckon with and was one of the War Lords most prized soldier's to the Decepticon cause.

But there was one 'special' weapon that the Decepticon Leader cherished above all, one that most if not all considered a monster.

A bringer of death.

Megatron's very own **'Ultimate Hunter** ' as enemies and allies began to refer it too. But this 'thing' wasn't quite a thing at all, rather a being of an unknown purpose with a fate so ancient and sacred that it was lost to the cosmos eons ago...

"Wouldn't Lord Megatron be... angry... about not keeping the prisoner down in the cell's alive instead of leaking to death? Wouldn't he want the prisoner for himself to question once he returns?"

"He may be more upset if we didn't leave the Autoscum to its slow demise. Why keep around something that wont talk even after the amount of uh... 'convincing' that the Commander had used? Not to mention, why waste OUR hard earned resources on the prisoner to keep him alive long enough for Lord Megatron's return."

"We all know that if Commander Starscream couldn't get the scum to talk then Megatron would. It's what he was supposed to do anyway, leave him for Lord Megatron to deal with... Not even the Ultimate Hunter has been doing what it's supposed to do, which is hunting them. Useless beast."

"SHH! Do you want to be heard? It's right over there! And besides I don't know, We're just guards and it's best not to question our superiors. Especially-"

Pausing in their conversation, two Vehicon soldier's shuttered as they felt a heavy and dangerous stare before they turned themselves to locate the one who was watching them. When their optics landed on the very being watching them they stiffened in withheld terror.

Letting out a bored and unimpressed yawn, said useless 'beast' they'd previously mention just stared blankly at the two Vehicon's who weren't being as quiet as they'd thought. It was next to the Computer mainframe in the control room of the Nemesis and slightly underneath a desk like area that there lay a black and red colored metal wolf with golden optics staring from it's little hidey hole. This was not just any kind of 'wolf' mind you, but a creature known to many as a Cyberwolf. A creature that had been thought to be wiped out, yet there one was resting casually while the ships inhabitants scurried about to do their business.

Or gossiped.

This was Megatron's most cherished 'weapon' as many referred to the creature.

The two vehicon's seemed to shake for a moment underneath the beasts stare as if fearing the creature had heard their every word, which it did, before the Cyberwolf gave a snort and lay its massive head back upon it's paws. The creature proceeded to ignore all around as the rooms inhabitants went about their business, ignoring each guard that swiftly avoided eye contact in an act of submission least it attack them. Every terrified glance, every scared whisper and sign of worried body language never escaped the creature's knowledge, but with everything that had happened lately there was no care for things going on around the ship for the creature to worry on. The creature even ignored when a purple/blue servo snaked underneath to where it lay to pat the Cyberwolf upon the helm.

Soundwave had entered the room now, going about his own work at the mainframe while the Cyberwolf lounged beneath and always by his side. Time lately had been aggravating the creature, how long exactly had it been? The question wafted through it's processor on a daily basses from mornings till night before recharge took over only to be accompanied by nightmares.

"Swiftkill has been different since Lord Megatron left for his mission and left her behind." The whispers from the Vehicon's graced the beast's Audio receiver's.

Yes, The beast was what the Cybertronian's referred to as a femme. Or as human kind called them, female. The wolf, known to all upon the ship as Swifkill for her kills were always swiftly and quickly done, gave a disinterested glare to the wall as the Vehicons chattered like gossiping human teenagers. Not that the Cyberwolf ever met a human before as she was constantly upon the Nemesis and hasn't once set foot upon the planet they now orbited. No, the last time the beast left was on a hunt for an Autobot Wrecker hiding in a different galaxy upon a disgusting planet made up of odd creatures that spewed acid and lived among the rocks of a canyon. In fact, most of that planet was made up of nothing but rocks and canyons.

Gossip or not, however, it was true. The creature had not been the same since Megatron had left for his long mission in search for who knows what deep within the cosmos leaving behind his faction and most loyal companion. Since the departure time was slow.

Torturous.

It made her most primal instincts stir with madness at having the leader out of her sight. Lord Megatron, or as the beast viewd him as ALPHA Megatron, was what gave her purpose while they hunted down the Autobot's. Without her Alpha to lead her she felt lost, and when she felt lost she became more instinctual. When the beast was more instinctual it had more urges... more desires for survival. She was a beast of the wild and the desire to hunt and explore called to her like honey to a bee, drove her insa-

A pat on her helm once more distracted her, at least with Soundwave around it kept her more primal side under control, she huffed out a relieved breath as the thoughts began calming down with the distraction. Some how, some way, the mech knew when her instincts were beginning to rear its head and almost make her want to SNAP, a more recent thing that occurred more then she'd like to the longer she was couped up. This was one of the reasons she was found by the communications officer more then lounging upon Alpha Megatron's chair of the main deck where he normally sat and watched over his people. Overseeing their moves, plotting future plans for the Autobot's, trying to find Energon to keep him and his soldiers fed, listening to the incessant complaints and prattling of Second in Command Starscream (Or Beta Starscream as he ranked to the Cyberwolf) Overseeing supplies and plans, and when he had done that and more he would sit there and think of the past. His mind would become enraptured by it, she knew as she went through the same thing, and he would be stuck in an unending loop, at least until the Cyberwolf nuzzled her nose upon his servo in which he would respond with a pat to her helm.

The door's to the main deck swished open abruptly, causing the inhabitants of the room to pause as Second in command Starscream came sauntering in with what appeared to be a 'happy' expression and aura. The seeker had been that way ever since the Autobot in the ships cell's had perished. "Good morning everyone!"

Hearing the voice of Beta Starscream made Swiftkill stand with a grumble, causing Soundwave to pause and glance down to the Cyberwolf as it made its way over to Megatron's seat.

"Commander Starscream!" The Vehicon's of the room all saluted as they paused in their ever diligent efforts to keep an eye out for any Energon signals that would notify of any deposits. Of which they could really use before their enemies did as the Energon fueled their ship, kept their warriors healthy, and kept their factions moral up when they managed to over take a mine and guard it from those pesky Autobot's.

Using the distraction to her advantage, Swifkill leaped up and onto Alpha Megatron's seat before laying down with an exhale of air. Like every morning, Starscream would most likely try to sit in Megatron's seat as if HE himself were the leader. That was something the Cyberwolf wouldn't allow as it belonged to Alpha Megatron and ONLY Alpha Megatron. Thus she'd guard it while he was absent from her side.

"You there!" The seeker pointed to one of the Vehicon's designated FR3D.

"Sir?!" FR3D turned from the computer system he'd been overlooking to acknowledge his commander.

"Did you get rid of the mess like I told you?" Starscream demanded to know as he proceeded to walk over to Megatrons chair, not really paying attention to the beast that now resided on the seat.

"Yes sir!" FR3D replied. "Safely tucked away as you instructed."

"Good." Starscream grinned sadistically before going to sit only to yelp when a growling bark sounded. "GAH! SWIFTKILL?!" The seeker half shrieked from being startled so, before glaring angrily at the beast.

Giving a growl, Swiftkill narrowed her golden optics while allowing her wolfen Audio receivers to pull down to her head while her fangs slightly bared in her growl. The seeker rarely held any control over her, and she wouldn't let THIS be one of the rare things she had to listen to when he commanded her around.

"Y-You!" Starscream started, huffing while his back wings stuck high in the air, only to droop in defeat when the beast growled once more and also when Soundwave paused in his usual furious typing with a tilt of his helm. "What is it Soundwave?" Starscream questioned, mentally grumbling about the beast keeping him from sitting in the throne like chair.

The visor of the silent mech lit up as little waves of sound began to jump around and a recording began to play. _ **:Like Jasper Nevada's a party? We're alone wherever we travel on this rock Cliff.:**_

"Autobot Arcee?" Starscream questioned for a moment as he held his metal chin in thought, red optics narrowed.

At this Swiftkill lifted her helm that had been once more resting upon her paws at the mention of Autobot's. Not only that, but the name was familiar and was something she recalled hearing the red bot from down below in the darkness of the Nemessis cell's mutter, right before she ripped him to shreds. Noticing the beast's sudden interest, Starscream watched as the Cyberwolf observed Soundwave closely in curiosity and interest. Though the creature had never before left the ship without Megatron's explicit command, perhaps it could...

But then it hadn't left during Megatron's leave either and his 'Master' would never allow the thing to roam earth. Ever. But..

Just maybe...? Maybe he could get the unruly creature to hunt down Autobot Arcee with a few Vehicon's as back up. Or perhaps he was just foolishly hoping as the beast only ever took commands from Megatron himself which was quite frustrating on Starscreams end. He could never get a thing done with the moody metal dog being so none compliant. "Hm..." Starscream grumbled. "Well, why slay just ONE Autobot when we still have the advantage of a surprise?" He turned to a few Vehicon's after that and began picking out which would go to hunt down said femme. His optics landed on two Vehicon's in particular by the identification codes of R3X and 808, these two stood out a bit more then normal vehicon's and usually accomplished tasks assigned to them unlike most of the other useless rabble of sparkless drones running around. "R3X and 808 you will be leading this mission." He began, noting how the two perked at their names and stiffened into a straighter position with solutes in their acknowledgement.

It was when the seeker began speaking to Soundwave in hushed whispers after his barking commands to the other that roused Swiftkill's curiosity and caused her to tilt her helm in curiosity.

What were they saying?

The silent mech stared at Starscream for a moment before nodding sharply.

"Uh." Starscream started uncertainly before looking to the Cyberwolf who still held her head in a tilt. "Swiftkill! I want you to go on a little hunt."

Swiftkill shuttered her optics before releasing a loud and bored yawn in the seekers direction before once more flopping her helm back onto the arm rest of Megatron's chair and closing her optics, clearly a sign of dismissing the SIC.

"See?! She never listens!" Starscream huffed and complained to Soundwave who shook his helm and raised his servo to make a loud snapping sound with his metal digits.

The Cyberwolf lifted her helm a that and wearily watched as the aura surrounding the silent mech turned from cool and collected into that of a commanding one making her lower her head and pull her ears back cautiously. While she obeyed Megatron as her Alpha and mainly listened to JUST him, Soundwave had bested the beast many times before when they'd fought weather it be in practice or when she lost her temper, proving his power over her. This was something the silent mech didn't use so often but when he did it was a demand of her obedience, one that she would follow as the sheer strength of the silent mech was untamed and powerful. So much so that even a skilled creature such as she couldn't even hope to obtain let alone DARE disobey lease they get re-precautions.

As a Cyberwolf rank was won through strength, and she'd lost to him in that department. This was a shock to her however, as the only battles she seemed to lose were to other Alpha's and one other who haunted her recharge.

Soundwave observed the creature silently as she gave the reaction he'd wanted, which was her attention and obedience. The air grew tense as the two stared at each other and Swiftkill slowly got off of her Alpha's chair and sat by Soundwave and Starscream to await order's. Not that the beast was happy about it as she let a small growl loose at the seeker. To be commanded by someone other then her alpha made her angry, but the sound of her reluctance caused Soundwave to slam his pede down in retaliation. This caused her to lower her body immediately to the ground more in submission with her wolfen audio receivers pinned back and her wolf like tail tucked underneath her.

:You WILL do what is necessary for our cause during my absence. As well as making sure Starscream does not ruin my plans or my ship.: Said seeker gave a shout of indignation at the revelation of Megatron's message while the Vehicon's began to snicker in the background only to quickly quiet themselves when Starscream snarled at them. :You WILL do what you are told when you are told to do something and Soundwave will make sure of that.:

The command was clear, though only a recording, and her Master's demand was acknowledged. The beast raised her body and made her way out of the command center and towards the room where bridge control was maintained. The Vehicon's Starscream had picked out earlier were already there awaiting their command and shuttered their optics at the appearance of the creature before said Cyberwolf made her way to sit beside them. Very much annoyed. Though despite her desire to remain on the ship, this would be the second meeting with the Autobot's that were stationed on the planet called Earth. The one in the prison had been her first meeting of the ones stationed here but other then that the beast hadn't seen an Autobot since her last hunt. Only meeting Autobot's who were unfortunate enough to have been marked for her to hunt and kill, ones upon the battle field, and the ones who had been captured and sentenced to death.

A slight eager feeling began to raise in Swiftkill at the aspect of hunting the more it processed in her helm, she DID want to get out and into the wild for a good hunt earlier. Even desiring so the past who knows how long. Perhaps she'd even get to meet this 'Optimus Prime' that her Alpha constantly sought to destroy, one that she'd only heard being either from Alpha Megatron or in hushed whispers from the soldiers around the ship. Eliciting a desire to fight and test this so called leader of the Autobot Pack to see if he was worthy of her Alpha's attention.

Her golden eye's narrowed as her hackles rose in thought AND sudden excitement, she was ready for a good fight. As the Vehicon's watching over the bridge opened the portal Swiftkill stiffened. This was it. She held her head low as her wolfen ear's perked forth in her excitement and curiosity. Her tail was raised high and the beast felt her primal instincts clawing at her to be released for a good hunt.

"Someone's excited." R3X commented to 808 who tilted his helm in reply before glancing at the Cyberwolf.

It was true, the creature did seem excited as she shifted from paw to paw while a few other Vehicon's prepared the coordinates for their drop off. At first, Starscream was going to have them bridge near the canyons but he scrapped the idea as soon as he remembered the Cyberwolf had no alternative form and instead came up with an idea of an area close to town but away from it enough in an incline to bridge to instead and not have too much attention come to the beast. The moment the bridge opened the Cyberwolf lunged forth so quickly, R3X and 808 were almost flung forward at her speed.

"What the-"

"Quickly after so she doesn't ruin the mission! While the squishy humans aren't a threat it wouldn't do well to be discovered and hindered with them let alone have those pesky Autobot's notified of our mission." Starscream demanded.

"Uh Yes sir!" 808 said once he stood back up on his pede's and rushed out of the portal with R3X staggering behind.

Once they appeared on the other side they looked around for the beast and saw out of the incline they had been bridged in and staring out at what lay beyond. At first, Swiftkill grunted in displeasure when she'd gotten to the top of one side and spotted a desert and Canyons in the distance. It reminded the creature of the last planet she'd hunted on and she very much didn't want to run into those acid spitting beings again let alone getting dirt and sad particles in her joints. Disheartened at the fact of what the planet looked like so far, she grudgingly went back into the incline and up to the other side where she froze at the sight before her.

Upon the other side of the incline was a strip of dirt-less dark grey flooring where hundreds of... what exactly where they? Her head tilted as she watched what looked like alt forms of Cybertronian's racing by on the strip of dark grey flooring. Only, her optics narrowed in thought as she took a deep intake of unnecessary air for scenting and then the beast's golden optics snapped back open. There were small organic creatures inside of those alt forms! And those forms were no Cybertonian's, they weren't even alive! What exactly were these creatures?

She briefly heard the two vehicon's from before finally making it but ignored them as her gaze shifted over the strip with hundreds of driving alts to take in a cluster of, what appeared to be, boxes in the distance. The Cyberwolf gave a huff before adjusting her optics to zoom in and huffed in confusion. Were these what Beta Starscream called humans? She took in the sight of quiet a few of those fleshy organics moving about inside and outside of the boxes doing... well she didn't quite understand what they were doing but she'd never seen such things before.

"Swiftkill!" R3X hissed, "Someone will see you."

Huffing, Swiftkill lowered her audio receivers down in annoyance at the interruption of her investigation before she backed up reluctantly only to pause when the Decepticon symbol upon her shoulder plates began to glow and blink.

"Swiftkill!" The sound of Starscream's voice shouted from the symbol making the beast grunt in annoyance and the two Vehicon's snicker at her displeasure of the second in commands screeching. "YOU will remain where you are while R3X and 808 lead the target to your location. Then my pet, you will attack. But don't kill her, I want her alive for questioning."

Swiftkill barred her fangs in fury, pet? The Cyberwolf was no pet neither was she _HIS_. He would regret calling her that later. She glared to the two Vehicon's as they gave off amused vibes and the glare made them jump before scattering to do their job.

Only to crash into one another and fall over.

Idiots...

Once the two Vehicon's were gone, The Cyberwolf picked a place to hide by that was well shaded to hide her form and proceeded to lay down. The noise of the alt forms were rather grating to her audio's which were far more sensitive then a Cybertronian's but she made due as she awaited her two... partners. Despite not being able to join the two Vehicon's on their hunt for the Autobot femme, the beast was happy to get some 'air' so to speak. With that though in her processor, she closed her optics for rest.

...

...

...

When you lose someone close to you it takes its toll on you, on everything around you. The pain could be small or unbearable and you COULD mourn for the person with friends that are close to you, family member's who knew and loved the person just as much as you or close to it, or even sometimes with strangers if the sorrows took priority in the moment you lose control of the waking emotional agony. For Autobot Arcee? She just wanted to be left alone... Losing Cliffjumper to the Decepticon's was a blow she'd not been expecting. Was losing Tailgate not enough? How many more would be taken from her? How many more would be taken from her team, her family? It wasn't fair and it hurt her so much even just thinking about it.

No, Arcee didn't want to be around anybody at the moment, not when she felt like breaking at any moment. Sure she always appeared cool and collected in situations but this? This hit her hard and when she was back at base she couldn't stand the sorrow filled optics of her comrades watching her, almost waiting for her to break or even filled with pity. After all, Arcee and Cliffjumper were much closer together then anyone at base was and he was-

Spark buzzing painfully within her chassis, Arcee took off from base and away from her friends. She left the makeshift burial they made for cliff, the small little mound with the only remainder of Cliff's body laying atop it. She cast away her thoughts, casting away the image of his little horn upon the mound of the make shift grave and cast away that silly smile he always wore when they talked. Arcee needed space. She needed a distraction to keep her mind off of everything, if only for a little while.

And so she decided to run patrol around the town near their base known as Jasper, driving down the long road in her alternative mode towards the small town. The humans of the town were out and about at this time of day, doing what? She didn't particularly care but she did know she had to activate her hologram to make it appear that she had a 'rider' and wasn't moving with no one controlling her. As she drove across an intersection, something caught her attention as two vehicles drove up behind her of the same coloring and same make. She knew those vehicles, and Arcee cursed as she sped up to avoid them.

Vehicon's had found her location and there were to many humans around to fight, she'd have to lose them somehow.

What the Autobot femme didn't know was that this would be the start of something the Autobot's hadn't ever expected, a meeting with human children that would eventually change life as they knew it and perhaps even turn the tides of the millennia long war they'd been waging.

"Why are those guy's shooting at us?!"

It was a few hours later that it started, and all the femme had done was park at a local human fast food restaurant called KO Burger to lose those two Vehicon's she'd called Dumb and Dumber. Arcee gave an internal groan of frustration as the human boy upon her alternative form shouted, ducking to avoid blaster fire that came their way as she raced along the road. All she wanted to do was get away for a while to cool her processor, but instead she got saddled with a human boy who had to 'impress' this girl with a motorcycle that wasn't even his. It was just her luck that two Decepticon Vehicon's were roaming about and spotted her as well as the boy upon her seat.

Now he was involved.

"There's no us kid." She retorted as she swerved left and right to avoid the shots of Dumb and Dumber's blasters, trying to ignore the kids screaming, and dodging oncoming vehicles as she made her way onto the highway to get the con's off of her tailpipe. "And they're no guys."

Optimus wasn't going to be very happy with her...

The blaring horns coming from the other car's upon the highway followed by the angry shouts from their driver's didn't distract the Autobot femme in her task as she weaved to narrowly dodge a shot, internally wincing when the kid on her back shouted in surprise when he almost got his arm singed. Cursing to herself, Arcee revved her engine louder in aggravation before pushing her speed higher, and just in time too as she narrowly avoided being sideswiped _ **(AN; ... ehehehe...)**_ by one of the Vehicons. It was then that a familiar blaring horn caught her attention and a yellow and black muscle car came tearing onto the highway at an alarming speed before slamming violently into one of the Vehicon's, sending them off course.

"Friend of yours?" The kid asked wearily as he watched the muscle car swerving through traffic after the two car's that had been chasing them, ramming them a few times to be sure to keep the two vehicle's attention.

"Family." Was the only reply she gave him before she spotted a decline past the highway, if she remembered right sometimes those illegal races were held there and human's rarely went around the area, that should do nicely.

With that thought in her processor, Arcee sped up before veering off of the road while ignoring the kids scream when she slammed though the railing and sped down the decline before shooting through the air and landing at the bottom with expertise practice. The kid clung to her handlebar's breathing in a panicked way, he hadn't been expecting that, before he shakily let go just as an even younger boy came running over to them.

"Whoa!"

"Great." Arcee grumbled, another human getting mixed up in this.

"You have no idea kid." Was the older boy's response.

Groaning in annoyance, Arcee was just about to tell the boy to get off of her and get out of the area when the sound of engines caught her attention as Dumb and Dumber came roaring down the decline she'd raced down and flew through the air and transforming to their main forms and landing with their blaster's out. officially freaking out, the boy upon Arcee's alt scrambled off of her which allowed her the freedom she needed to transform as well, much to the shock and awe of the two human children.

"W-what are they?"

"Talking car's that turn into robots? Or the other way around..."

Ignoring the two humans as they talked, Autobot Arcee glared at the two drones before her. They were Decepticon's, enemies, warriors of the same faction who... She clenched her fist as anger arose within her and she allowed it to wash all through out her and take control as her spark buzzed painfully while memories of Cliffjumper came back to her. They were going to pay even if the two before her weren't the ones who took Cliff.

"This end's here Con's!" Arcee barked out before lunging into action with such a speed that took the two before her in surprise.

But their surprise didn't last long and the two were immediately firing upon the femme who dodged their blaster fire before leaping left and right to dodge their lousy shots. The one on the left paused before glancing down to it's weapon when something in it jammed. It shook it's weapon and Arcee used that moment to lunge, kicking away the one on the right and then leaping to tackle the distracted one to the ground. The Drone gave a yelp before a growl of pain as Arcee repeatedly started to punch it.

"This."

_Punch._

"Is."

_Punch._

"For."

_Punch._

"Cliff!"

Once more she punched the drone before preparing to eradicate the con with her blaster only to be kicked off and thrown into the air before landing with a loud crash into the cement ground with a groan of pain. Her ire still raging through her, Arcee pushed herself up and prepared to leap back into battle when she froze as a beastly snarl filled the air from the shadow's. As Arcee looked up from her position towards the sound, her optics widened in horrified shock as a large hulking beast stepped from a dark underpass and into the light. "W-What the pit are you?" Arcee questioned as the creature stepped fully into the light.

Before the Autobot stepped out a monstrous looking Cybertronian looking wolf. The beast was massive in size with long deadly sparkling white fangs that peered out from its snarling maw, its black and red paw slowly stepping forward before the rest of it's body followed into the light showing the color's through out its armor ranging from black, gold, red and orange. The beast's optics were a menacingly glowing gold and were narrowed as a growl continued to spill from its maw while massive claw's clicked upon the ground with every step. The beast's tail, looking like it consisted of many deadly shark spikes, was lifted into the air while it's overly large wolfen audio receiver's were perked high with metal plates within shifting as if filtering noises around it.

Arcee's optics were wide as she took in the sight of the intimidating beast, spark buzzing wildly within her chassis, and she knew this was going to be one pit of a fight now. She could feel the raw strength and power leaking off of the beast in waves, much larger then the two drones she was fighting and she knew she'd need back up if this thing was hostile. Shifting her optics farther, Arcee took note of a familiar insignia upon the beast's left shoulder and hissed when she realized just what faction this thing was fighting for.

" _Decepticon_." She hissed to the beast who's growl grew ever louder and opened its maw further to bare it's fangs more.

Very long and sharp.

Deadly.

Arcee tensed, there would be no way she'd be able to fight this creature AND the two Vehicon's while protecting the human children. She had to contact base, and so she lifted her servo to the comm piece near her audio receivers while the beast took slow threatening steps closer. "Arcee to base, I'm going to need backup." She spoke into it while taking in the entirety of the beast, every last detail, so she could report it back to Optimus.

With a snarling back, the beast before her lunged and Arcee did as well with her weapons drawn to meet the beast head on in a battle she knew one of them may not come out of.

Like pit she'd allow this monstrous creature to kill her with out giving it one heck of a fight.


	3. Darkness Rising Part 2

"Look out!"

Two small screams echoed through the air as the metal body of Autobot Arcee came crashing down into the asphalt like a rag doll. Her body sent sparks flying into the sky as the metal of her frame scraped against the cement, just barely missing the small forms of the two human children she'd been trying to protect. The two boys had scrambled out of the way just in time and panted for breath after reaching a safer distance, using each other for support while their eye's watched the fight before them in. Arcee wasn't allowed any recuperation from her harsh landing before the body of the Cyberwolf she was currently battling was on her and pinned her down to the ground with it's large clawed metal paws. Sharp fangs flashed in the sunlight that peeked over the horizon and then were clamping violently down upon her arm, cutting into it like knife through butter. Arcee gave a cry of pain as the Cyberwolf began ripping at her arm while shaking its head in an attempt to rip her arm off. She grit her denta and growled in both anger and pain as she tried to keep the beast from taking her arm and quickly used her free arm that had been pushing at the beast to get off of her to transform into her blaster and charged it up. Her blaster shot into the beast's chassis eliciting a cry and a slight let up from the pressure, which was good enough for Arcee because she used the distraction to her advantage and with a hiss of pain she maneuvered her pedes up and kicked the Cyberwolf off of her.

When the beast flew off, Arcee got up just in time to avoid the blaster fire from Dumb and Dumber all the while holding her leaking wounded arm close to her chassis. With a quick glance down to her arm she gave a hiss when spotting the gaping whole where the creature's teeth had been ripping into and sparks along with Energeron leaked freely from the hole. Her eye's flickered over towards the two boy's, noting with satisfaction that they'd moved farther away from the battle, and she cursed internally knowing that she couldn't take cover while protecting them AND trying to stop her bleeding arm.

She barely had any time to think before the cursed beast was on her once again, fangs trying to rip into another part of her body. The noise of their battle; Shouts, barking snarls, and blaster fire went unnoticed by the vehicles and humans above their little battle zone in the decline near the highway. The only sounds that could be heard aside from their battle were the zooming car's, screeching of tires, and curses coming from the human's driving.

"Just give up Autobot." One of the two Vehicon's sneered as it advanced. "You're no match for Switfkill."

The Cyberwolf, now known as Switfkill from what she heard the sparkless drone call it, gave a dangerous bark after the Con's statement with wild golden optics glaring threateningly. A tense silence filled the air as both stared each other down, the Vehicon's opting to watch instead of interfere.... for now. For a moment, the only sound that could be heard was the vehicles above but then as if lightning had struck the Cyberwolf, she lunged. Swiftkill leaped into the air, fangs aiming to take another chomp out of the enemy but Arcee had expected it and instead fired a shot at the creature. Swiftkill felt the shot graze her cheek and barely miss her optic by centimeter's before she switched targets and aimed for the femmes pedes only for her fangs to clamp over thin air and said pede she'd aimed for kicked her across the helm eliciting a yelp and snarl.

Angered at the miss, the Beast shoved up onto her hind legs just as Arcee lunged at her and slammed her front paw's and claws across the shocked femme's chassis sending her flying back through the air and onto the ground with a sickening crunch of metal followed by a pained ' Oomph'.

The large metal beast used this as her chance and lunged again while the Autobot femme attempted to recover from the harsh landing, she did not notice the roaring of an engine nor the entry of another Autobot to the scene until it was too late. A yellow and black muscle car flew down the decline that the battle was taking place in and shot into the air, aiming at the beast that was about to land an attack on the femem on the ground, before slamming violently into the creature, sending it careening through the sky with a scream before crashing into the two Vehicon's who'd been watching. The force of Swiftkill's body, and speed in which she'd been hit, sent the Vehicon's crumpling underneath the weight of the Cyberwolf and elicited identical groans of pains as they ended up a tangled heap on the ground.

"Bumblebee!" Arcee called out in relief as she pushed herself up slowly, wincing in pain from her wounded arm. "It's about time..."

The muscle car, having transformed before it landed, gave a few bleeps and whirr's in reply, sounding almost cheeky before the tone changed to concern as his large blue optics took in the sight of his ally's wounds. As he went to step forward, a loud crunch filled the air and he immediately looked down before lifting his pede with a confused whirr. There, beneath his pedes, was a crushed remote control vehicle toy and he tilted his head before peering over to a small young human boy who watched in shock, awe, and a little fear.

Feeling bad, he beeped out his apology to the human.

"It's okay." The small boy, who was surprisingly close to the fight when he and the older should have run, replied hesitantly at first before shuffling in place. "Really."

Bumblebee tilted his head again, before straitening himself in shock because the human understood him! He began bleeping excitedly for a moment, not noticing that the Cyberwolf he'd thrown away from Arcee was now slowly and shakily getting off of the two groaning and complaining Vehicons. Swiftkill's attention shifted from her original prey, Arcee, and now her golden optics glared angrily at the new entry. This pesky... bug, interrupted her hunt. A growl left her chassis as the beasts paws flexed into the cement, easily cutting into it, before pushing the large body of the Cyberwolf into a lunge. Metal clashed when she hit the yellow bot who gave a startled screech while his ally cried out in horror as the fangs that had once been ripping into her were now tearing through Bumblebee's forearm with monstrous snarls.

"Scrap!" Arcee cursed as she went to move in and assist Bumblebee but had to dodge back when the two Vehicon's she'd dubbed as Dumb and Dumber began to advance towards her.

"Say," Dumb spoke up. "808?"

"What is it R3X?" The one called 808 replied, she preferred calling them Dumb and Dumber.

"How many Vehcon's does it take to get rid of one pesky Autobot?"

"I don't know R3X, after all it didn't take very many to capture that red one."

A deadly silence curled around the three before an enraged hiss left the small Femme that had the two Vehicon's tensing in apprehension. Perhaps they shouldn't have brought that Autobot up?

"How dare you!?" The voice of the Femme was now filled with malice and hate ridden fury. The tone made the two Con's look at each other alarmed before the Autobot Femme was on them with an enraged scream, her movements were now three times more violent then before as her small fists and blaster fire hit at them in an endless succession that had the two trying to dodge and fire back. Her moves gave them no room for much retaliation and caused them to stay on the defensive as she continuously lunged at them.

How DARE they bring him up? She seethed internally as she clashed with the two who had successfully brought her attention off of the beast that now had Bumblebee pinned to the ground as it ripped and jerked it's helm in an attempt to rip the arm off like it had been doing to Arcee before. With all of the robotic being's attention solely focused on one another, none had taken notice as the smallest of the two human's began to frantically search for something to use- something to hopefully distract the giant metal wolf from harming the nice yellow robot. Little brown eye's flickered left and right before settling onto something and finally the small one moved over to a decent sized rock. Without so much as thinking he picked it up, pushing up his glasses that had fallen down the bridge of his nose when he'd bent over, before looking back over to the fight and with shocking strength for one his size; he threw it with all his might. The larger boy of the two watched in absolute horror as the rock soared through the air and smacked right across the metal wolf's left eye were a scar had lay.

A startled yelp left the beast who backed off quickly and wiped at the scar before it's attention shot over to where the rock came from and it's optics landed on the two humans. The smallest was glaring up at Swiftkill with seemingly solid brave determination. "Leave him alone!" The oddly brave human shouted only to falter when Swiftkill let out a growl and took a step closer, sending fear into the human as he took notice that he was indeed successful in saving the yellow bot for now. "P-please?" But now HE had the beast's attention and a much louder growl left it while shiny fangs peeked out with it's snarling.

He quickly began back pedalling before running into the larger boy who was shaking. "Bad call." The larger boy practically squeaked out in terror, his eye's focused on the sharp fangs being flashed at them. "Really bad call." He continued, grasping onto the kid before him tightly when the wolf continued advancing. He could easily see the blue blood like substance running down the creature's fangs and chin no doubt from the robot it had been previously ripping easily into. Something that could very much soon be replaced with human blood. "RUN!" His fear took complete control over him as he imagined those fangs clamping over them in one feral chomp.

The two bolted just as Swiftkill took another threatening step, making a beeline out of the fight and away from the robotic figures and beast before disappearing into the distance. Before Swiftkill could make any other move, once more the Cyberwolf ended up being slammed into by the yellow and black Autobot as he rammed a fist across her helm. Snarling in anger and pain at the punch, she turned to snap at the bot but he was quicker and expecting it. Bumblebee jumped back to dodge the beast's bite and landed a kick across it's chassis just as the Cyberwolf tried lunging again, sending Swiftkill flying back once more and slamming harshly into a cement support beam. The beam she'd crashed into gave a groan at the sheer weight that slammed into it just as Swiftkill fell to the ground and cracks began to rapidly appear from the base towards the top.

It was too late for the Decepticon Cyberwolf to move out of the way as a loud groaning rumble filled the area and all she could do was look up at the structure above her before it collapsed over her body. Startled at the turn of events, 808 and R3X sent a quick look to each other before they dashed towards her direction and just barely avoided the shots from Arcee who was still enraged from their previous comment. 808 skid across the ground when he got to their wolfen ally and made quick work in trying to dig her out while R3X tried covering the both of them, firing shots as the two Autobot's regrouped together and advanced upon their position. Trying to think quickly to himself, R3X continued to fire at the two Autobot's before activating a Comm in hopes someone was on duty today.

"This is R3X Requesting Backup!"

"Backup!?" The voice of Commander Starscream screeched into his Audio receiver's and R3X winced at the volume. "What do you mean you need backup!? It's one pesky Autobot!"

"Swiftkill is down, I repeat Swiftkill is- ARGH!" R3X was interrupted before he gave a shout of pain as blaster fire hit him.

808 paused in his digging before whirling around to see his brother in arm's go down, watching in horror as smoke erupted from R3X's Chassis where the shot from the yellow and black Autobot had hit him. It was like slow motion, watching his friend fall to the ground in horror.

"R3X!" He cried, abandoning his previous task to race over to his ally. "R3X are you okay!?" A groan was his only reply and the Vehicon growled before he turned and glared up to the bots. "You'll pay for that you Autobot scum!" He barked before opening fire.

As 808 started firing a bridge opened up from behind him, a group of Vehicon's coming out with weapons at the ready. This caused the two Autobot's to fire at the group of Vehicon's before they started to back away. With the Autobot's focus away from Swiftkill, a few Vehicon's assisted their Cyberwolf ally out of the rubble. The Autobot's were becoming outnumbered and worry began to fill them as the group of Vehicon's began advancing while the other few were almost finished undigging the beast they'd buried.

"We gotta go Bee!" Arcee called, growling when a few shots hit her already wounded arm. "We can't keep fighting like this!"

"Bvvwoop!"

"I know, I know!"

Bumblebe narrowed his optics at their enemies before pulling his servo up to activate his commlink, he spoke in urgent bleeps and whir's for either a bridge out of there or back up while his gaze slid over and settled onto the recuperating Cyberwolf. The metal wolf glared over at them once fully uncovered, giving a long growl before pushing up and moving to advance with the Vehicon's that had now joined. This was it, 808 thought apprehensively as he watched the dangerous beast move from the sidelines, His servo's steadying R3X who was groaning in pain while his wound freely leaked. His red optics were glued to the beast as it advanced and he knew she was going to get her target and rip the femme to peices. Order's be damned, the Cyberwolf rumbled as she moved, this femme was going down.

Swiftkill was a hunter, not a fetcher.

She did not save her prey.

At least that's how it appeared to 808 at the moment, and Lord Megatron never really expected anything else from his pet other then the destruction of Autobot's... and perhaps a bit of intimidation for those who needed it.

"Well now, who started this party without me?"

808 started at the new voice and he, along with the rest of the Vehicon's and two bots, looked up to the new voice that interrupted the soon to be climax of battle. The sight that greeted the group was of an unknown mech standing above their little incline below the freeway, teel armor glinting in the sunlight. The mech was leaning down, resting an elbow upon his knee's, and wore a confident smirk as he took in the sight below him as if completely unfazed by the fighting. He was rather tall and thin for a mech, about the size of Soundwave, and large wings fluttered slightly behind him in anticipation. Blue optics twinkled with barely concealed excitement while a glaringly obvious red Autobot insignia lay plastered right smack dab in the middle of the mech's chassis.

The group of Vehicon's tensed at this and their apprehension grew to a newer height. The Autobot's had a seeker.

"You know what they say Shatterblast, better late then never right?"

Another one!? 808 cursed as a very large green and black bot, with a heavy looking wrecking ball upon his servo's, appeared beside the kneeling Seeker with a smirk set upon his face before it turned into a frown when he looked behind him. "Hurry up Hydro! You'll miss the action!"

"What took you so long Bulkhead?" Arcee called in aggravation just as the Vehicon's quickly resumed their assault, opening fire on the two bots ahead and above them. Her aggravation sent the green bot on defense just as another bot, this one was bright red with a lazy expression, appeared and watched his ally tensing up.

"Traffic." He defended for a moment before releasing a battle cry as he leaped down into the frey of Vehicon's who scrambled and barely missed the large wrecking ball that slammed into the earth, indenting it and leaving a large hole. "Besides, Shatterblast took forever looking for an alt and Hydroblaze was being lazy."

"Guilty." Hyrdoblaze, the Red mech, lifted a servo lazily while Shatterblast snickered at his reply.

"Can't help it if most of the squishy's vehicles are scrap." Shatterblast defended himself before he too leaped down and joined the fray, smirking at the enemies before him as a few charged. Shatterblast summoned forth twin blaster's, firing at the once running at them before glancing over to the 'creature' that was giving his friends so much trouble. "Primus." He breathed as his optics landed on the monstrous beast, watching as it's golden eye's seemed to widen in horror, and shock filled him to his very core.

A question filling him as he stared... how? Just... how did-

"Where the pit did that come from!?" Hydroblaze landed heavily next to Bulkhead with a snarl, his lazy appearance vanishing quickly, drawing his weapons faster then any had seen him draw them before and trained his large weapons on the beast.

"You know it?" Arcee questioned in exasperation while the Vehicon's regrouped from Bulkhead and Shatterblasts attack.

"You're darn right we do!" Hydroblaze's gaze filled with a hatred never seen before, and his statement confused the Vehicon's as any bot that met Swiftkill never lived past their first meeting.

"That is a Cyberwolf, from the planet Curreso." Shatterblast informed as he narrowed his gaze warily upon the immobile creature, he had no idea how it got here on earth nor did he have any clue as to how the creature survived from their last meeting let alone off of Curreso. But then, he paused as he caught the sight of the purple Decepticon insignia, how had the Decepticon's managed to get the beast into their rank's let alone obey them?

"Shatter?" Bulkhead questioned in confusion, watching the beast warily as well as the Vehicon's who appeared about as confused as they were. "How do you know that?"

"I would know 'cause I was there when the order was given to eradicate them all." Shatterblast said. "And my mechs and I destroyed those beasts as ordered by our superiors."

"Every last one of them were destroyed, all but one who escaped." Hydroblaze growled out as he took aim. "One who we thought died from it's wounds long ago, I don't know how it survived." He glared, "but I will remedy it."

"No wait!" Arcee warned when she noticed the Vehicons' tensing and the Cyberwolf twitch, but it was too late and Hydroblaze suddenly charged. As if struck, the beast reared back like it had been smacked out of its shock and an enraged snarl echoed from it in response to the now charging bot. This seemed to trigger the Vehicon's into action as they all started firing away at the bots.

Chao's erupted as the groups charged at each other, Arcee cursing Hydroblaze for jumping in without thinking, and blaster fire filled the air. She could only watch in horror as shots were fired and some missed and flew towards the highway above them. Screeching tires could be heard followed by scream's of humans as their vehicles swerved to avoid the bright strange lights that appeared out of no where followed by crunching metal as vehicles began slamming into one another as they tried to stop. The rookie to the team had made a grave mistake and Arcee knew Optimus was not going to be very happy at all, especially if any of the humans above were injured in their crash from trying to avoid their shots.

Arcee tried to fight along side them, but she was beginning to feel woozy from the lack of Energon in her system from leaking so much and with a glance to the side she noted Bumblebee seemed to be doing about as well as she was. "Shatter, Bulkhead." She called to them. "Bumblebee and I can't go much longer until we shut down from Energon loss." She could feel her internal systems blaring in warning and she could only guess that Bumblebee's were as well.

Shatterblast cast a look to them as he shot a few advancing Vehicon's, He knew he should have left Hydroblaze back at base... Primus knows the mech needed the rules drilled into his helm before he be allowed onto the battle field. It had been a long time since the two of them worked with a group of Bots before, having been going it solo for so long, and Hydroblaze seemed to forget how to act in a team. Disappointment filled him as he watched the anger overtaking his comrade, he wanted the beast dead and it was clouding his judgment.

He was putting his allies at risk with his head on tendencies. Never pausing to think of the consequences.

"It's only a matter of time before the humans find us." Bulkhead grunted as he pounded a Vehicon to the side. "Oh man, Optimus is gonna rip us a new one."

"Hyrdo we have to retreat!" Shatterblast called after a moment over the blasterfire, he knew this battle wasn't going to last long without interference from someone or thing and if they were caught by the humans it would be even worse. That squishy human that was their 'liaison' was going to throw a huge tantrum when he discovered what happened on the freeway. He didn't think they'd see a Cyberwolf of all creatures on earth though, let alone one with a Decepticon insignia, and he had to get Hydroblaze out of there before he lost it more then he already has. "Hyrdo!" Not only that but Arcee and Bumblebee needed medical attention and fast. He could see them slowing as they tried fighting off the Vehicon's.

Whomever this beast was to the Decepticon's, the Vehicon's seemed protective.

"Hydroblaze!"

But Hydroblaze wasn't listening as he switched from his guns to a sword and swung it to meet the Cyberwolf when they met in the fray of battle. To think, he growled to himself, the one that had got away was on earth this whole time... He snarled as the beast growled at him, fangs flashing and scraping against him followed by large claws. Hydroblaze cursed to himself when the beast dodged a hit and rammed into him, this version of the beast was different from the last time he'd seen it. More untamed...

More wild.

Swiftkill gave another roaring bark as she lunged at the Autobot who swung his sword at her and the Cyberwolf surprised him as her fangs snapped around the sword tightly, stopping its decent upon her. Instead of dodging like he obviously expected her too, Swiftkill had thought ahead and clamped onto the sword before she yanked with all her might, bringing the cursing bot closer to her. Releasing the offending weapon from her fangs, Swiftkill switched targets and slammed her maw over her opponents pedes before proceeding to rip at his frame. The assisting Vehicon's could only watched in shock (also firing at the pesky bots) as the beast ripped at the Autobot far more viciously then they'd ever seen it and cringed at the enraged and pained cry of the Autobot who tried to wrestle it away.

"Hydro!" Bulkhead cried before he lunged for his ally, his wrecking ball slamming the creature off of his friend before hitting away a few Con's as well. "Come on we gotta get going, you can play with the dog later!"

"I ain't playin'!" Hydroblaze snapped, but he got up with a hiss and limped with Bulkhead away from the beast angrily. "We're runnin'?!"

"Did you think before you started fighting!?" Bulkhead snapped before taking a breath. "Arcee and Bee need medical attention but you're to busy with some vendetta to even take notice that they need help!"

"Put aside your revenge and think of your allies for once." Shatterblast spoke as he eyed the Cyberwolf, watching as it pushed itself up once more with a growl. "We need to move. Now!"

"Ratchet bridge!" Arcee shouted into the comm once the team managed to get away from the Vehicon's, she felt angry that they had to retreat but things weren't looking good for them even with their backup. If only she hadn't of gotten so injured... When the bridge appeared for them the group of Autobot's made haste for it while dodging and firing back as the Vehicon's tried advancing.

Swiftkill looked up from the ground, grunting in pain before her golden optics landed upon Hydroblaze lagging behind his comrades that were fleeing. The anger remained within the Cyberwolf as she lifted herself up and pushed into a run once more, growling as a feeling of desperation filled her very being. They couldn't get away, they had to be taken down... The very Engeron within her boiled with the need for it, the need for prey and the need to release an anger that lay deep within the Cyberwolfs very Spark. The first two bots made it through, the inured femme and mech from the start, before Swiftkill had reached them and leaped into the air, slamming into Hydroblaze just as he'd turned his helm to look back. The mech landed hard onto the ground with a grunt and he quickly turned before the beast pinned him and used his blade to meat the wolf head on, blocking her maw as she clamped down on it and wrestled with him.

"Hydro!" Shatterblast and Bulkhead called as they stopped their run, they were just about to enter the bridge when they'd heard their friend fall. "Hold on!"

"No!" Hydroblaze grunted, struggling under the beast's weight. "Just go!"

"We won't leave you, you glitch head!" Bulkhead started but was startled at the sheer anger and hatred within his friends optics.

"Go!" Hydro roared at them, kicking at the beast and getting it off of him before slashing his sword across the wolf's side eliciting a scream of pain. "I'll be right behind you." He spoke as he watched the creature collapse upon the ground.

Scattershot and Bulkhead looked at each other but gave a nod in reply and ran through the bridge while Hydroblaze made to follow before glancing back at the whining wolf on the ground, watching as it struggled to stand after being cut down by his sword. He could finish it, he thought to himself suddenly as he glanced at his blade, He could end this beast's life once and for all and be rid of it. His servo twitched before lifting the blade just as the Cyberwolf lifted it's helm to look up at him, pain filling the optics as heaving pant's left it's maw. "You..." He started, casting a glance back to the bridge to make sure it was still open. He'd destroy the beast and then make his way into the bridge without anyone knowing... Optimus didn't need to know he cut down the beast without mercy. Besides... Cyberwolves didn't deserve mercy. "You should have died back on your filthy planet."

His cold blue optics watched as the beast let out a whimpering growl, the golden optics of the monster he thought had died stared deep into his very being and it sent another sneer to his face as he advanced. The gunfire hadn't stopped raining down upon them but what the Vehicon's hadn't realized until it was too late was that he'd been one of those bots with a special ability, on where he could emit a shield in front of him and those near him. Nothing could go through his shield while it was up, but it did have its limits and flaws and he'd been saving it for special situations. This situation was special enough, because he'd finally eradicate the remainder of a species that needed to be taken out.

"You belong with the rest of your rust ridden mongrels, rotting back on your planet. To think that one of you filthy mutts had gotten away and worm its self into the Decepticon ranks." He peered up, watching amused as the blaster fire of the Vehicon's did nothing to his shield. "I don't know how you managed it, but you will not be making it back to your base anytime soon. Nor will you be taking anymore lives after today."

"You're mistaken Autobot." Hydroblaze looked up from the beast and towards to voice before narrowing his optics as a Vehicon took a step forward. "Step away from Swiftkill."

"You've named it?" The disgust was evident in the bots voice and 808 had to refrain a growl.

Though the Cyberwolf terrified him and the others, the beast didn't bother them much. Watching this supposed Autobot treat the Cyberwolf as if nothing, nothing but dirt beneath this bots pedes, infuriated 808 and he could tell it was angering the other's as well. This was how they were treated all the time by both bot and con alike, as if they held little meaning and were expendable.

Nothing.

"H-her." The attention was now drawn to R3X who pushed himself up despite his pain. "Swiftkill is not an it."

The Vehicon's looked at their wounded friend for a moment in surprise, the Cyberwolf they worked with was a femme? They turned to the wolf who panted and tried to lift itself... no.. HERself.

"I've w-watched that Cyberwolf since I first joined. W-watched her shed blood and precious metal by our sides for our cause. Swiftkill is more then you realize. More then meets the optic." R3X ground out. "Ten times smarter then you give her credit for."

Ten times the being, Ten times the spark... like the Drones. Swiftkill clearly had feelings too.

808 tilted his helm at his friends words, somewhat confused by R3X as he began laughing out of the blue. When he turned to look at Swiftkill he froze as realization set within him and he smirked as well. "She does make a wonderful actress." 808 added, watching as the bot became confused.

"Act-" Hydroblaze echoed for a moment before he heard the shifting of metal plates and shot his optics down to the wolf as sudden realization set within him as well. But by then it had been to late, he wasn't fast enough and could only cry out as the Cyberwolf who'd been 'too wounded' to fight suddenly lunged upward and latched onto the arm that was holding his sword, bitting clean through.

Hydroblaze roared out in pain while Swiftkill spat his appendage from her maw and gave a monstrous noise before leaping up as the bot was distractedly holding his shoulder that was missing its limb. She tackled him to the ground, filling the air with her snarls as she latched onto any part she could, ripping and tearing as he cursed her. The bot struggled briefly, gurgling on his own Energon before Swiftkill managed to latch around his throat, making sure to catch his optics with hers.

Hydroblaze gave one last hate filled sneer. "You slagging piece of-" He choked as she applied pressure before Swiftkill gave one last snarl and crushed his throat, puncturing his windpipes and sinking cleanly through.

She watched as his optics turned grey with death, making sure to hold his gaze before she jerked her head and ripped his helm off of his body and threw it into the air. Both she and the Vehicon's watched as the helm flew through the Autobot Ground bridge just as it was closing, and when it fully shut the Cyberwolf let out a tired and angry grunt before collapsing to the ground near Hydroblaze's body. The Vehicon's hurried over to her side, careful to keep a safe distance but also checking how serious the wounds were at the same time.

"Starscream's gonna be pissed that we didn't get the femme Autobot like he wanted."

"Yeah." R3X groaned while the other Vehicon's helped him stand, flinching with each step. That pesky yellow bot had gotten in a lucky shot and he would definitely need to see a medic when they got back to the Nemesis. "Though, I think he may be happy that one had been taken out."

"Huh." 808 huffed before smirking. "Hey, think the Autobot's are gonna love Swiftkill's present for them?"

"No doubt about it."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO uh... this was actually going to be longer but like I'm almost at 6k and I usually stop near or at it. So I'll continue it in the next chapter! That and I just really wanna get it out. I hope you all liked this chappie!


End file.
